The aim of this project is to elucidate the connection between mutagenic treatment and type of sperm anomalies. Different types of anomalies were tested for their usefulness in mutagenic screening. Different doses of methyl methanesulfonate (MMS), ethylnitrosourea (ENU), procarbazine, ethidium bromide, and acriflavine served as inducers.